


Manzikert

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Gore, Historical References, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Killing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non amava lanciare frecce, Gürim: lo trovava un modo poco soddisfacente di combattere.Preferiva la sciabola, l’adrenalina di un combattimento ravvicinato, la sensazione delle ossa del nemico che si spaccavano sotto i suoi colpi, della carne che si lacerava contro la lama della sua spada, del sangue che scorreva caldo sul terreno, tingendo di rosso tutto ciò che toccava.E poi, glielo aveva promesso al Bizantino che non avrebbe avuto pietà per lui.Non gli avrebbe concesso una morte rapida e indolore trafiggendolo con una freccia, al centro esatto del torace.No, doveva morire guardandolo in faccia, doveva morire trafitto da quella sciabola che gli avrebbe infilato nella carne fino all’elsa, soltanto per sentire il calore del suo sangue scivolargli sulla mano.Doveva morire sapendo che era stato lui a ucciderlo, visto che non aveva seguito il suo consiglio.Poteva risparmiarlo fuori dal campo di battaglia ma lì erano soltanto due nemici e nient’altro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction ha più di un anno di vita. E' stata scritta nel lontano Giugno 2009 per partecipare a un contest sulle fanfiction di genere storico indetto sul forum di EFP, a cui arrivò prima. E' stata ribetata da me, prima di pubblicarla, perché alcune parti andavano snellite e, nonostante continui a non convincermi del tutto, resta forse una delle fanfic che più ho amato scrivere e rileggere, per quanto cruda possa essere la sua fine.  
> Ora, chi mi conosce, sa che io impazzisco per i due deficienti [Ichigo e Grimmjow] assieme ma in questa fanfic ho voluto esplorare il loro rapporto da "commilitoni" e da avversari, dipingendo quello che per me sarebbe la degna conclusione dei loro scontri anche all'interno del manga. Il mio concetto di "degna conclusione" è un po' macabro, lasciatemi perdere.  
> E' una fanfic storica e ogni fatto storico qui ripreso è stato cercato, su Internet e su dei libri che possiedo a casa, in particolare una monografia su Bisanzio, intitolata appunto "Bisanzio" di John Julius Norwich. Amo la storia bizantina e ce li vedevo Ichigo e Grimmjow nei panni di un bizantino e di un turco. Di seguito ho messo i nomi dei personaggi di "Bleach" che appaiono nella storia. Ho ritenuto giusto modificarli perché un "Ichigo Kurosaki" come nome di un bizantino mi suonava un po' cacofonico. Perché poi abbia deciso di lasciare invariati i colori dei capelli, è un mistero della fede... Modifiche a cavolo, solo nelle mie fanfic! °ç° Romano Diogene e Alp Arslan, nonché tutti gli altri che non vede citati sotto nella lista dei nomi modificati, sono esistiti per davvero. Per inciso: i nomi bizantini non me li sono inventati ma li ho cercati tutti. Le storpiature in presunto turco dei nomi di Grimmjow e Ulquiorra sono, ahimé, soltanto farina andata a male del mio sacco.  
> Buona lettura!  
>  **Ichigo Kurosaki:** Icilio  
>  **Grimmjow Jaeggerjacques:** Gürim  
>  **Gin Ichimaru:** Ghino  
>  **Aizen Sōsuke:** Ezio Ducas  
>  **Renji Abarai:** Reno  
>  **Byakuya Kuchiki:** Biancardo Curcuas  
>  **Ulquiorra Shiffer:** Urükior

**23 Agosto 1071, un’ora prima della mezzanotte**

Era una notte buia.

Buia in ogni senso.

Non c’era la luna in alto nel cielo a illuminare l’accampamento bizantino né a indicare ai soldati dove le truppe di Alp Arslan si fossero attestate in attesa di un’altra alba, di un altro giorno che gli uomini di Bisanzio avrebbero preferito non affrontare.

Non c’era luce a illuminare neanche l’animo di quei soldati, sempre più vicini alla disperazione e sempre meno disposti a continuare quella battaglia che si faceva di momento in momento più assurda.

E non era solo il modo inusuale e alquanto snervante di combattere delle truppe selgiuchide a lasciarli sconcertati.

Era il caos, l’anarchia più totale che regnava fra i reparti della retroguardia, capeggiati da Andronico Ducas, avversario dichiarato dell’imperatore fin dalla sua elezione, a renderli ancora più confusi, stanchi, demotivati.

Non bastavano i tanti problemi causati dalla sconfitta di Tarcaniote i cui echi, imprecisati e contraddittori, erano giunti all’accampamento a più riprese, lasciando l’esercito nell’incertezza più totale.

Ora ci si metteva anche l’aristocrazia bizantina, da sempre in stridente contrasto con Romano Diogene e i vertici militari, a seminare discordia fra le truppe.

E poi c’era il problema dei mercenari Turchi.

Eh già, i Turchi.

Costantinopoli stava mandando avanti una guerra sanguinosa ed estenuante contro i Turchi Selgiuchidi e fra le file del suo esercito annoverava … Tribù turche.

I soldati bizantini non potevano certo mascherare il profondo disappunto che provavano verso quelle popolazioni barbare che montavano cavalli rozzamente sellati, preferendo usare l’arco alla spada, rifuggendo il combattimento corpo a corpo e dedicandosi a scorribande che ricordavano più il comportamento di becere bande di predoni piuttosto che di soldati perfettamente addestrati alla guerra.

Discendevano dai Romani, i Bizantini, e da loro avevano appreso come la battaglia fosse una questione di strategia e di perfetta sincronia, non quello sciamare disordinato e vigliacco che si sottraeva alla mischia e allo stridere delle spade.

Non che molti di loro non fossero abituati ad avere a che fare con quelle genti.

I Peceneghi avevano protetto per decenni le frontiere più orientali dell’Impero dalle scorribande delle altre tribù Turche.

Finché non erano arrivati gli Uzi.

Dei Peceneghi ci si poteva, forse, fidare: d’altronde era grazie a loro se i reparti di cavalleria bizantina ricevevano i necessari rifornimenti di cavalli per i catafratti.

Ma gli Uzi… Erano tutta un’altra storia.

Indomabili, selvaggi, si erano prese le terre di una tribù del loro stesso popolo e servivano l’esercito bizantino soltanto per convenienza e per… Denaro.

Ma fino a quando la misera prospettiva di una paga più o meno decente li avrebbe trattenuti da quel lato della palizzata?

Fino a quando avrebbero deciso di restare al fianco dell’Imperatore?

Quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che decidessero che non valeva la pena servire un popolo straniero quando c’era il loro popolo, le tribù che una volta erano state loro alleate, che li attendevano dall’altra parte?

Era questo il genere di pensieri che serpeggiava fra le truppe bizantine in quella notte nera come la disperazione, dove un cielo assurdamente buio tingeva di pece il paesaggio che sovrastava, muto e sordo a quegli occhi che scandagliavano invano le tenebre cercando di ritrovare il bandolo di una matassa sempre più intricata e ingarbugliata.

Questo era il genere di pensieri che uno degli Stratioti, Icilio, si rifiutava di condividere.

«Ci abbiamo combattuto a fianco di quella gente, dannazione! Non… Non puoi dirmi che credi che davvero ci tradiranno!» esclamò con la voce contorta dalla rabbia e scosse la testa con decisione, le punte degli ispidi capelli arancioni che sobbalzavano nel buio.

«Piantala di infervorarti tanto e risparmia il fiato per la battaglia, Icilio» lo riproverò stancamente un commilitone dai lunghi capelli rossi, fissandolo dall’altro lato di un fuoco ormai morente. «Puoi urlarlo quante volte vuoi, tanto lo sai bene quanto me che gli Uzi ci lasceranno presto o tardi… Più presto che tardi, mi sa» concluse, volgendo lo sguardo in direzione della parte dell’accampamento occupata dalla tribù turca.

«Non ci credo! Non può essere… Sono… Sono tutte scuse inventate da Ducas e dai suoi accoliti per disseminare il caos fra le truppe! Sono loro quelli da cui dovremmo guardarci!» borbottò alterato Icilio, sbattendo con decisione un piede sul terreno.

Reno alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo preoccupato.

La luce del falò illuminava a tratti la sua figura, proiettando strane ombre su quel viso accigliato che sembrava ancora più cupo e adirato del solito, la ruga fra le sopracciglia esageratamente sottolineata dal gioco di luce delle fiamme, la cotta di maglia, lacera e strappata, che brillava di un lucore sinistro.

E poi quegli occhi castani, assurdamente incendiati di credulità e speranza, facevano paura a osservarli troppo a lungo, erano così… Infatuati.

Icilio ci credeva davvero che gli Uzi non li avrebbero traditi. Non era, la sua, la vana illusione di un soldato stanco. Aveva combattuto con loro, fianco a fianco, si era fidato al punto da lasciarsi coprire le spalle in battaglia molte, _troppe_ volte.

D’altronde Icilio era quel tipo d’uomo che credeva fermamente che tutti gli esseri umani fossero uguali e avessero diritto allo stesso trattamento: era un sognatore, in fondo, e uno che non amava le gerarchie.

Un altro, con la sua stessa abilità in battaglia, la sua stessa agilità, il suo stesso istinto, non ci avrebbe messo molto a scalare i gradi dell’esercito, per raggiungere il grado di comandante.

Non lui: perché in battaglia Icilio preferiva non uccidere, a meno che non ne andasse della sua stessa sopravvivenza; perché detestava avere dei sottoposti e trattare gli altri come se gli fossero inferiori; perché odiava dare ordini e prenderli.

Perché, orgoglioso com’era, non amava piegarsi di fronte ai signori giunti dalla città, con le loro armature luccicanti e le loro bardature rifinite, uomini dalle mani troppo bianche per aver conosciuto la fatica di una vita intera, per poter immaginare quanto pesante possa essere impugnare l’elsa di una spada, divenuta scivolosa per il troppo sangue che ha lasciato scorrere lungo la sua lama.

E perché parlava troppo.

«Ti consiglio di moderare il tono della voce, _Icilio_ » lo rimproverò duramente, nella speranza che l’avvertimento contenuto nel suo sguardo servisse, per lo meno, a zittirlo per qualche istante. «Se non fosse per le truppe di Ducas, l’Imperatore sarebbe già morto e …».

«Vuoi dire che è _grazie_ alle truppe di quel signorotto pretenzioso se l’Imperatore morirà! È da loro che dovremmo guardarci, non dagli Uzi!» riprese ad infervorarsi Icilio, mentre la sua voce diveniva un sussurro flebile e strozzato dalla rabbia. «Ah, già, dimenticavo, sembra che ultimamente ti sia fatto incantare dalle parole del Curcuas, Reno!».

Reno lo osservò muoversi nervosamente avanti e indietro, come un tarantolato in preda al Ballo di San Vito, senza poter fare nulla per calmarlo.

Andava sempre a finire così ogni volta che si toccava quell’argomento: Icilio perdeva la testa e non c’era modo di ricondurlo alla ragione.

Peccato che in guerra non ci fosse spazio per i colpi di testa: o si restava lucidi o si veniva uccisi.

« _Biancardo Curcuas_ » sottolineò quelle parole con forza, sperando di richiamare l’attenzione del commilitone, che sembrava essere partito per la tangente. «È un uomo di una certa esperienza e non ti consiglio di prendere sotto gamba le sue previsioni! E se delle sue parole non vuoi fidarti, perché non ascolti un po’ il rumore che proviene da quella parte dell’accampamento?» sussurrò, stendendo il braccio in direzione dell’accampamento degli Uzi.

«Secondo te, perché stanno facendo tutto quel trambusto di là, eh?! Io dico che si stanno preparando ad andarsene!».

Icilio gli rivolse uno sguardo frustrato e poi scacciò quelle parole con un gesto spazientito della mano.

Strinse le labbra, in ascolto, sperando che quel fracasso di armi infrante le une contro le altre, di metallo che strideva, di cavalli che nitrivano, grattando il terreno con i loro zoccoli, svanisse lasciando posto alla quiete della notte.

«Non… Non sono loro! Molto probabilmente sono le armate del sultano che si preparano ad attaccare! E noi ce ne stiamo qui, in silenzio, a fissarci in cagnesco l’uno con l’altro, mentre quei signorotti pomposi se ne stanno nelle loro tende, al caldo e noi ci facciamo ammazzare come carne da macello!».

Si piegò verso il basso, rintracciando la sua sciabola, e se la infilò al fianco, voltandosi rapidamente e dando le spalle al commilitone.

«E adesso dove hai intenzione di andare?».

«Vado a vedere che sta succedendo. Non ho intenzione di starmene qui ad aspettare che il nemico arrivi a calpestarmi la testa!» replicò Icilio continuando a camminare, finché le ombre della notte non lo inghiottirono completamente.

Camminava a rapidi passi, cercando di non incespicare in quel buio imperante, la sciabola stretta al fianco e troppi pensieri che gli giravano per la testa.

Detestava dal profondo del cuore quando i suoi compatrioti si prendevano il lusso di trattare dall’alto in basso gli Uzi, soltanto perché erano… Turchi.

Come se fosse colpa loro, come se ci fosse stato qualcosa di male.

Fin da bambino aveva vissuto con quella gente, ne aveva condiviso i costumi, la lingua, lo spazio vitale, lì sulle terre di confine fra l’Impero Bizantino e le terre dei Peceneghi.

Per lui Bizantini o Uzi non facevano tanta differenza e non capiva perché la gente si ostinasse a sottolineare la presenza di divisioni che lui proprio non riusciva a vedere.

Delle voci aspre e gutturali si sovrapposero al flusso dei suoi pensieri, riportandolo dai ricordi dell’infanzia alla realtà dell’accampamento, mentre i suoi occhi cercavano di penetrare le tenebre imperanti.

Ci era cresciuto ascoltando quegli strani suoni, tanto diversi dal greco bizantino che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua lingua madre ma, abituato com’era a convivere con gli Uzi, considerava il turco altrettanto familiare: trovarsi in mezzo a quella gente era come essere a casa.

Una voce più familiare delle altre gli raggiunse i timpani, il balenare di un volto illuminato da uno dei tanti fuochi morenti disseminati per il campo si presentò di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Si diresse rapido in quella direzione, cercando disperatamente di ignorare il rumore delle voci concitate degli altri Uzi, che pronunciavano parole che avrebbe tanto preferito non ascoltare.

Parole contro il Romano Diogene, il suo imperatore.

Parole contro i Bizantini, il suo popolo.

Parole a favore di Alp Arslan.

Scosse la testa e si avvicinò a un ragazzo dai capelli azzurri e dall’affilato profilo ferino che sedeva a gambe larghe di fronte al fuoco, discutendo animatamente con un altro ragazzo dai capelli neri e dagli occhi di un verde spento, lontano, come l’espressione indecifrabile dipinta sul suo volto.

Il ragazzo sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza soltanto quando Icilio fu a pochi passi da lui ma, conoscendolo, si era reso conto del suo arrivo molto prima e aveva dato a vedere di essere troppo occupato per poterlo accogliere.

Aveva i sensi di una bestia, quel turco, e Icilio non si sarebbe sorpreso se avesse scoperto che probabilmente sapeva rintracciare la sua presenza in quel buio assurdo persino _dall’odore_.

«Gürim» lo richiamò il ragazzo, dato che il compagno sembrava non voler accennare alcuna mossa.

Gürim si voltò con lentezza esasperante e gli lanciò un’occhiata obliqua, mentre il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi continuava a parlare con la sua voce profonda e sommessa, tanto simile a una nenia fastidiosa.

«Che c’è?» replicò con un cenno della testa, quasi a dimostrargli che si era finalmente accorto della sua presenza.

«Cos’è questo trambusto? Ci sono… Problemi?» rispose Icilio, lanciando uno sguardo di sottecchi al ragazzo dai capelli neri, che lo fissava svogliatamente, quasi fosse una seccatura capitata lì nel momento meno opportuno.

Quel suo muoversi scomposto, quell’energia incontenibile che il ragazzo sembrava sprizzare continuamente da ogni poro, quell’animo fiducioso e sempre speranzoso che sembrava non essere mai stato macchiato nemmeno dalla più dura delle battaglie infastidivano l’animo profondamente distaccato di Urükior, un turco dalla pelle perlacea e dall’indole strategica, la mente tattica di quella tribù di barbari che si agitava intorno a loro.

«Nessun problema, Stratiote… Torna pure al tuo campo» replicò Urükior in un perfetto greco scolastico da far invidia anche all’élite più colta del Palazzo Imperiale di Costantinopoli.

Era un uomo molto intelligente quel turco e Icilio non si sarebbe fatto tanti scrupoli a riconoscergliela tutta quell’intelligenza, non fosse stato per un piccolo particolare: lo detestava.

Lo detestava per quella sua mania, molto logica e razionale, di rintracciare divisioni fin troppo nette fra loro e di sottolineare come fra i due popoli i più forti fossero i Turchi.

Erano loro a essere nel giusto, loro che veneravano il vero dio, loro che combattevano in nome di Allah.

Era il genere di considerazioni che più disgustava Icilio, che fin dal loro primo incontro aveva trovato quel ragazzo repellente al punto da fargli venire i brividi. il fatto che Gürim fosse della sua stessa opinione, lo rincuorava.

Ma allora perché in quell’istante l’immagine del ragazzo che parlava tanto animatamente con Urükior lo faceva rabbrividire, in preda a strani presentimenti?

Ignorò palesemente la sua _rassicurazione_ , rivolgendosi in maniera sbrigativa all’amico: «Potremmo andare in un posto meno… Affollato? Ho bisogno di parlarti… A quattr’occhi».

Le aveva pronunciate seccamente quelle parole, in quello strano dialetto misto di turco e di greco che solo lui e Gürim erano abituati a parlare, per risparmiare il tempo che avrebbero dovuto perdere ad apprendere la lingua dell’altro.

Non c’era mai stato bisogno di troppe parole fra loro due, non erano tipi da abbandonarsi a stucchevoli ragionamenti ma se proprio intendevano comunicare, lo facevano nella loro lingua buttandoci dentro qualche vocabolo strappato dai discorsi dell’altro quasi per caso e di cui, bene o male, avevano compreso il significato.

Era uno strano legame quello che intercorreva fra loro due: sembravano odiarsi dal profondo e non si risparmiavano certo insulti e botte; eppure si potevano ritrovare poi quegli accorgimenti quasi involontari, quel venirsi incontro mascherato da una strana indolenza, quell’aiutarsi in battaglia nei momenti di difficoltà che sorprendevano in un contrasto tanto forte.

Dei due era stato soprattutto Icilio a tendere spesso la sua mano sui campi di battaglia, con quel suo modo di fare altruista e un po’ suicida, ma non si poteva dire che Gürim non avesse ricambiato quegli aiuti, se non altro perché detestava avere debiti con chiunque.

Soprattutto con lui.

Era per questa ragione che Icilio era fermamente convinto che gli Uzi fossero gente rozza, sì, ma onesta e profondamente incapace di mettere in atto un voltafaccia come quello dipinto da Ducas e i suoi accoliti.

Ma quella notte, alla luce di quel fuoco morente, c’era un’espressione altrettanto indecifrabile dipinta sul volto di Gürim, un’espressione che mai gli aveva visto in viso.

«Bah!» borbottò con la sua voce roca e profonda il Turco, alzandosi rapidamente fino a sovrastare il Bizantino.

Era più alto di lui e in parte anche più prestante ma Icilio poteva vantare un’agilità che un arciere a cavallo come Gürim avrebbe dovuto avere, al posto di quell’irruenza fisica che gli faceva invece preferire l’utilizzo della spada e il ricorso ai combattimenti corpo a corpo.

«Torno subito» si rivolse svogliatamente al suo compagno, quasi stesse andando a liberarsi di una fastidiosa seccatura.

Icilio lo seguì incerto, districandosi fra la massa di Uzi che sciamavano da una tenda all’altra, frenetici, concitati, agitati, chiamandosi l’un l’altro, mentre le parole si rincorrevano, veloci, _troppo veloci_ e sempre più compromettenti.

« _Secondo te, perché stanno facendo tutto quel trambusto di là, eh?! Io dico che si stanno preparando ad andarsene!_ ».

Perché le parole di Reno risuonavano fin troppo veritiere nella sua mente?

«Oh diamine, taci!» borbottò fra sé e sé cercando di allontanare dai suoi pensieri ciò che la ragione sembrava suggerirgli con fin troppo palese insistenza.

Quell’imprecazione si perse nel rumore che li circondava stordendoli, finché le voci non si affievolirono, facendosi distanti, un brusio confuso e basso che stonava con quella notte fresca e spaventosamente buia.

Camminarono ancora per qualche minuto, persi in mezzo alla steppa e a quelle montagne dal clima rigido e fresco persino in piena estate, la brezza notturna che sibilava sottile rendendo quella notte ancora più inquietante.

«Allora, che vuoi?» lo apostrofò Gürim senza porre altro tempo in mezzo.

Icilio percepì soltanto il suono della sua voce, senza riuscire a capire dove si trovasse in quel momento.

Si voltò nella direzione da cui era giunto quel suono, sperando di riuscire a orientarsi in quelle tenebre tanto fastidiose e aprì la bocca, restando per qualche secondo in silenzio.

Non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva _come_ domandargli cosa stesse succedendo, in che modo dare un taglio a quei dubbi che credeva essere infondati, sebbene la ragione continuasse a urlargli che, no, non erano affatto infondati: gli Uzi erano davvero pronti a tradirli.

E Gürim con loro.

«Pensa… Pensa che assurdità… Reno dice che Ducas e Curcuas credono che voi… Voi… Ci _tradirete_ » disse, pronunciando quella parola come se scottasse orribilmente fra le sue labbra. «E anche lui ci crede! Sono degli… Degli imbecilli incompetenti, tutti quanti! Non credi? Penso… Penso che… Anzi, saranno loro a tradirci, di questo pa…».

«Intelligente come sempre Curcuas, eh?» lo interruppe bruscamente Gürim mentre Icilio si voltava, percependo quella voce improvvisamente più vicina, alle sue spalle.

Non aggiunse altro, come se quell’affermazione fosse più che sufficiente.

Per lui forse ma non per il Bizantino, che strinse i pugni prorompendo a mezza voce in una secca domanda: «Che significa?! Che ha ragione… _Quella gente_? Che avete davvero intenzione di… _Tradirci_?».

Non poteva vedere l’espressione del Turco, lì nel buio più totale, e la cosa lo frustrava immensamente.

Se non poteva guardarlo negli occhi non poteva sapere che genere di pensieri gli passassero per la testa. Non poteva sapere se in quel momento stava per mentirgli o per dirgli la verità e se a quella verità ci credeva anche lui.

E per quanto riguardava le parole che gli avrebbe detto… Oh beh, quelle non avevano mai avuto un grande significato per loro.

«Ce ne andiamo, _Bizantino_ » concluse piccato il Turco, facendo un passo nella sua direzione.

Era tanto vicino che Icilio poteva percepire esattamente quale fosse la sua posizione, esattamente di fronte a lui.

Il ragazzo strinse i pugni, esasperato: detestava quando il compagno si rivolgeva a lui in quel modo, quasi a ricordargli che appartenevano a due mondi diversi e inconciliabili. Gli ricordava in maniera spaventosa il modo di fare di quel maledetto Urükior.

«Cos’è, ti sei dimenticato il mio nome, adesso?».

«Bah… Voi _Bizantini_ avete quei nomi assurdi che si somigliano tanto. L’uno vale l’altro, per me”.

Icilio digrignò i denti, adirato da quel comportamento strafottente, e sbottò tutto d’un fiato: «Cos’è, siete diventati tutti vigliacchi, adesso? Ve ne scappate con la coda fra le gambe, come cani bastonati?!».

Percepì il Turco reagire prontamente a quell’insulto al suo coraggio e al suo valore, afferrandogli una spalla con la mano e tirandoselo vicino al volto.

«Noi _non ci ritiriamo_ , Bizantino. Ce ne torniamo dall’altra parte. Questa non è la _nostra guerra_. Non con voi, non dalla vostra parte. E non saranno quattro miseri soldi d’argento gettati con tanta arroganza da un generale incapace di tenere la lancia in resta a convincerci a restare» lo freddò Gürim, la voce sottile e affilata come la lama di una sciabola.

«Costantinopoli vi ha nutriti… Vi ha dato le sue terre… Non… Non potete approfittarne in questo modo indegno e poi andarvene quando vi pare! Non è leale!» gridò indignato Icilio, nonostante la presa sulla sua spalla si facesse più stretta e convulsa.

«La guerra non è mai leale, _Bizantino_ » ripeté ancora una volta il Turco, sempre più spazientito, la voce ridotta a un sussurro carico di rabbia. «La guerra è sporca, è sleale, è falsa e implacabile. E io ne voglio uscire vivo. E questo significa che non ho intenzione di restare con dei perdenti» concluse seccamente.

«Perdenti?! Noi vinceremo, Gürim! E voi _barbari_ fareste meglio a ricordarvelo se volete evitare conseguenze _dopo_ …».

«Voi _non vincerete_ » lo fermò il compagno, sovrastando la sua voce. «Siete troppo occupati a litigare fra voi per ricordarvi che c’è un nemico dall’altra parte della palizzata».

Sentì chiaramente Icilio ruggire scontento di fronte a quelle parole, senza però trovare un argomento altrettanto convincente con cui ribattere alle sue affermazioni.

E poi, quasi in un improvviso impeto di preoccupazione, lasciò scivolare la mano destra dalla spalla al collo del ragazzo, stringendolo leggermente, il pollice premuto contro la sua trachea, quasi avesse deciso di strozzarlo.

Ma non lo fece, si limitò a quella stretta sottile, mentre uno strano avvertimento gli sfuggiva dalle labbra: «E se hai intenzione di ritornare a casa vivo, _Icilio_ , farai bene a voltare le spalle al campo e darti alla fuga quando le truppe del sultano attaccheranno. Perché queste valli saranno la vostra tomba» concluse, lasciando scivolare quelle ultime parole in un sussurro che il silenzio di quella notte raccolse tutto per poi lasciarlo riecheggiare dolorosamente fra i fili d’erba dell’accampamento.

Il respiro rumoroso e affannato di Icilio cercava di farsi strada fra quelle dita che lo stringevano, mentre la sensazione di quella mano calda contro la sua pelle lo tormentava in maniera straziante.

Socchiuse gli occhi con disperazione e alla fine fu l’orgoglio a farsi nuovamente strada in lui, mentre alzava un braccio stringendo il polso del compagno in una morsa feroce, prima di farsi spaventosamente vicino al suo viso.

Voleva vederli, voleva vederli chiaramente quegli occhi che il buio gli negava mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

«Io non volterò la schiena… Mai… Mai! Mi hai sentito?!» replicò con voce strozzata nel tentativo di superare quella stretta attorno al suo collo. «Io non… Non sono un vigliacco! Io combatterò… Fino alla fine! Anche a costo di… Morire!».

«E allora _muori_ , Bizantino» replicò senza indugio il Turco, pronunciando quelle parole con uno strano accento, prima di staccarsi bruscamente dal compagno e fare un passo indietro.

Icilio tentò di fissare l’immagine di Gürim, cercando disperatamente di squarciare il velo di tenebre che li separava, rendendoli ancora più distanti.

«Ascolta il mio consiglio, Bizantino, vattene finché sei in tempo, perché se ti incontro sul campo di battaglia, non avrò pietà» lo riprese ancora una volta, tentando un ultima ammonizione che però cadde miseramente nel vuoto.

Cominciò ad allontanarsi lentamente alla volta dell’accampamento ma Icilio non lo seguì, restando invece nel buio, immobile, le braccia lungo i fianchi e la mano stretta in maniera convulsa sull’elsa della sciabola.

«Nngh… E chi la vuole la tua pietà!» strillò alla fine senza convinzione.

«Se… Se oltrepassi quella palizzata… Io ti ammazzo, Gürim! Mi hai capito?! Altro che pietà… Se ti ritrovo su quel campo di battaglia… Dall’altra parte io… Ti _uccido_! Mi hai sentito?! Mi hai sentito, ho detto?!» urlò stancamente contro il buio, cercando di raggiungere con la sua voce il Turco che di secondo in secondo si faceva più lontano.

Ma l’unico rumore che di rimando giunse fino a lui fu quello dei passi felpati che si facevano sempre più distanti e smorzati, fino a scomparire nella notte.

«Maledizione!» imprecò alla fine, tormentandosi la cotta di maglia con la mano sinistra in un impeto di ribellione.

E poi fu solo il silenzio e una notte ancor più nera, dalle dita color della pece, a tingere di disperazione la sua mente e i suoi pensieri.

 

**26 Agosto 1071, poco prima del tramonto**

Alla fine era accaduto per davvero.

Gli Uzi avevano disertato il campo bizantino per ricongiungersi alle truppe del Sultano.

Gli uomini dell’esercito greco avevano ricevuto un’amara sorpresa quando finalmente l’alba nascente si era decisa a spazzar via le tenebre di una notte che sembrava non avere più fine.

Il rumore era cessato, era vero, ma con esso se n’erano andati via anche i Turchi e le altre tribù di mercenari, anch’esse turche, minacciavano di seguire il loro esempio.

Al danno si era aggiunta la beffa: Alp Arslan, invece di attaccare in campo aperto l’esercito bizantino, aveva preferito inviare un’ambasciata all’Imperatore Romano Diogene.

Impegnare i suoi arcieri, rapidi ma male equipaggiati, contro una falange armata di tutto punto in una guerra che si prospettava lunga e logorante non conveniva ed entrambi i contendenti avevano tutti gli interessi a stipulare una tregua che avrebbe risparmiato parecchie vite umane e non sarebbe costata granché in termini di terre ai Bizantini.

Ma più delle preoccupazioni di un buon padre di famiglia poterono le convenienze politiche. L’Imperatore era in una situazione precaria: arrivato a sostenere una guerra dispendiosa in termini economici prima ancora che umani per un lembo di terra, strategico ma equamente divisibile senza dover ricorrere alle armi, era stato messo a spalle al muro dagli aristocratici burocrati di Costantinopoli, che si sottraevano sempre più palesemente ai suoi ordini.

Una dimostrazione di forza sul campo di battaglia era necessaria, lo imponevano le circostanze.

Tornare alla capitale bizantina con un nulla di fatto, con una semplice tregua fra le mani, vivi, sì, ma praticamente sconfitti, non era accettabile.

Se Reno avesse potuto assistere a quell’incontro, si sarebbe accorto di come le parole di Icilio non erano meno veritiere di quelle di Biancardo, sebbene più animose e colleriche: i “coscritti della nobiltà”, primi fra tutti i membri della famiglia Ducas, erano sfuggenti e imprevedibili quanto gli Uzi e altrettanto disposti a tradire alla prima occasione.

Bastava osservare come Ezio Ducas, cugino di secondo grado dell’Andronico, si aggirava fra i ranghi dell’esercito, mettendo in guardia i suoi sottoposti dal pericolo di una battaglia imminente e disastrosa, da cui gli unici a scampare sarebbero stati quelli che fuggivano.

Era un chiaro invito a darsela a gambe che, aggiunto alle critiche più o meno velate all’Imperatore, rendeva i soldati ancora più incerti riguardo all’esito di una battaglia ormai prossima.

D’altronde, come non fidarsi della parola di quell’uomo dall’aria tanto affidabile e dai modi carezzevoli, che sembrava volere soltanto il bene dei suoi sottoposti?

A osservarlo più da vicino ci si rendeva conto che qualcosa, in quell’espressione sfuggente, non tornava. Non si riusciva a comprenderlo fino in fondo, non si poteva mai immaginare che genere di pensieri gli passassero per la testa, dato che le sue mosse risultavano sempre spaventosamente spiazzanti. Era quel tipo d’uomo che Icilio non sopportava e se lo sentiva, fin dentro le ossa, che quel giorno quell’uomo avrebbe fatto qualcosa.

Non sapeva cosa ma sapeva che sarebbe stato alquanto sgradevole.

Stavano combattendo fin dalle prime luci del mattino, quel giorno di fine Agosto che si era presentato insolitamente caldo e afoso per quelle latitudini.

Era stata una battaglia sfiancante, tanto più che i Selgiuchidi alle cariche della cavalleria bizantina avevano risposto ritirandosi e lanciando una selva di frecce contro i soldati.

Più l’imperatore avanzava e più gli arcieri a cavallo si ritiravano, colpendo i fianchi dell’esercito e lasciando un vuoto frustrante e incolmabile di fronte a Romano Diogene, che cavalcava ormai da ore senza riuscire a ingaggiare battaglia contro le truppe del sultano.

Il sole stava ormai iniziando a declinare, dietro la cresta dei monti, quando l’Imperatore si accorse di essere fin troppo lontano dall’accampamento, lasciato pressoché sguarnito per tutto il giorno.

Icilio, che faceva parte delle truppe di fanteria dell’ala sinistra dell’esercito, lo vide alzare il braccio verso il cielo, la spada che luccicava illuminata dal sole morente, mentre ordinava la ritirata voltando il suo cavallo.

Fu allora che successe l’irreparabile.

Il sultano, che attendeva quella mossa già da parecchio tempo, ordinò ai suoi arcieri di attaccare l’esercito bizantino e i Selgiuchidi sciamarono giù dai fianchi delle colline, riversandosi alle spalle delle truppe.

A un’ordinata ritirata si sostituì presto il caos più totale.

Mercenari allo sbando che si davano alla fuga, senza preoccuparsi di scompaginare i ranghi dell’esercito; fanti sbandati che avevano perso di vista i loro comandanti e non sapevano più dove dirigersi; cavalieri che si incartavano fra loro, aggiungendo alla confusione e alla carica dei Turchi anche il pericolo che i soldati fossero travolti dai loro stessi cavalli.

«Che diamine sta succedendo, Reno?!» strillò Icilio, mentre i primi arcieri turchi si infilavano fra le numerose aperture lasciate dai soldati allo sbando.

«Non lo so! Dicono… Dicono che l’Imperatore è stato catturato!» rispose in un grido il commilitone, scansando una freccia all’ultimo secondo.

«Catturato?! Che significa?! Che dobbiamo arrenderci? A quei barbari?!» replicò sempre più su di giri il ragazzo, la voce ridotta a un grido stridulo e contorto.

«Non lo so! So solo che non possiamo restare in mezzo al campo! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, riorganizzarci, chiamare a raccolta le truppe…».

« _Scappare_. E’ soltanto quello che dovete fare, scappare! E anche in fretta!» la voce sinuosa e strisciante di un uomo dai corti capelli argentati risuonò nel fragore della battaglia, netta e affilata come la lama di una spada, lasciandoli completamente spiazzati.

Icilio si voltò seguendo il rumore di quella voce e si trovò di fronte a un catafratto equipaggiato di tutto punto, sul cui volto, in quell’istante privo dell’elmo, campeggiavano due occhi che li fissavano sarcastici, senza alcuna pietà.

« _Moirarches_ Ghino!» sussurrò incredulo Reno, fissando il cavaliere e avvicinandosi al commilitone prima che potesse reagire in maniera scomposta. «Ma lei… Non… Non era nella retroguardia con il _Merarches_ Ezio?».

L’uomo che avevano di fronte in quell’istante altri non era che uno dei più fidati colonnelli della famiglia Ducas, il cui compito sarebbe stato quello di proteggere le spalle dell’Imperatore in una situazione del genere.

Perché fosse lì in mezzo alla mischia, invece che con Romano Diogene, era un fatto alquanto preoccupante.

«Che significa _ritirarsi_?!» protestò Icilio, divincolandosi dalla stretta di Reno. «Dobbiamo difendere i nostri territori… Dobbiamo restare sul campo… Cosa dirà l’Imperatore se…» balbettò disperato il ragazzo, mentre Ghino lo osservava impassibile.

«L’Imperatore _è morto_ » lo interruppe sprezzante il colonnello, sibilando quelle parole con voce alquanto compiaciuta. «E se non volete fare la sua stessa fine, vi consiglio di darvela a gambe, ragazzino!».

Dette quelle parole, di fronte ai due soldati che lo fissavano ancora increduli, si fece largo in mezzo alla mischia, diffondendo ai quattro venti quella notizia tanto scioccante quanto incredibile, mentre altre voci, altrettanto contraddittorie e confuse, si facevano strada fra i soldati ormai allo sbando.

C’era chi diceva che l’Imperatore fosse morto, chi sosteneva che fosse stato semplicemente catturato, chi ancora affermava che stesse guidando la carica in quell’istante.

Certo era soltanto che Andronico Ducas e i suoi uomini erano stati i primi a voltare le spalle al campo di battaglia per fare ritorno all’accampamento, mentre altri contingenti, in preda al panico, si davano alla fuga infilandosi nella loro scia.

L’Imperatore era rimasto tragicamente solo al centro del campo.

«Che facciamo?!”» commentò Icilio quasi senza fiato, mentre Reno scuoteva la testa, inorridendo all’idea di fuggire ma pur sempre preoccupato di salvare la pelle.

Fu allora che videro il generale Aliatte sfrecciare dinanzi ai loro occhi, ordinando ai suoi uomini di ricompattarsi e raggiungere l’Imperatore, che non solo non era morto ma stava combattendo disperatamente cercando di fronteggiare l’assalto degli arcieri turchi.

«Lo hai sentito, no?! Non restare lì impalato, sbrighiamoci o sarà troppo tardi!» urlò Icilio, richiamando il compagno mentre si incamminava nella direzione verso cui era sparito il _merarches_.

«Potrebbe già essere troppo tardi, ci hai pensato?» sussurrò Reno, seguendolo con incertezza all’idea di una morte fin troppo sicura che li attendeva al fianco dell’Imperatore.

«Rischiamo di morire, Icilio…».

«Abbiamo sempre rischiato di morire fin da quando è cominciata questa guerra assurda!» lo rimproverò il ragazzo, voltandosi nella sua direzione con uno sguardo spiritato. «Preferisci dartela a gambe come hanno fatto quei vigliacchi?! Beh, io non ho lo stomaco di tornare a casa sapendo che sono sopravvissuto mentre i miei compagni mi facevano da scudo col loro corpo! Preferisco morire qui piuttosto che continuare a vivere come un coniglio!» concluse infervorato, dandogli le spalle e cominciando a correre verso il centro del campo.

Reno lo fissò allontanarsi rapidamente fino a immergersi in quella mischia assurda di uomini e cavalli, in cui il rumore delle lame che stridevano si faceva sempre più forte e assordante.

Si decise a seguirlo, infine, cercando di rintracciare la sua figura in mezzo a quello scalpitare di zoccoli e a quelle grida selvagge e disperate ma si rese ben presto conto che il ragazzo era sparito, inghiottito da quel turbine di lotta e morte che non lasciava alcuno scampo.

E dubitava, ormai, che sarebbe riuscito a rivederlo al termine di quella giornata.

O perlomeno, trovava difficile rivederlo _vivo_.

«Compatti, uomini! Compatti! Attaccare al mio ordine!» la voce di uno dei colonnelli risuonò decisa, mentre l’ala sinistra tentava di raggiungere l’Imperatore per dargli manforte.

Fu in quel momento che una parte dell’esercito turco calò alle spalle di Aliatte e dei suoi uomini, seminando il panico anche fra gli ultimi soldati rimasti, mentre Diogene restava solo al centro del campo a invocare invano truppe che non sarebbero riuscite più a raggiungerlo.

Molti arcieri selgiuchidi avevano riposto l’arco, ripiegando sulla sciabola che pendeva al loro fianco per impegnarsi in un lungo corpo a corpo con la fanteria bizantina, mentre gli arcieri a cavallo continuavano a tempestarli di frecce, tante e tanto rapide da oscurare il cielo.

Non erano precise e non erano davvero letali quelle frecce,ma davano ai Turchi il vantaggio di poter confondere e rendere ancor più impreciso l’avanzare dell’esercito bizantino, ormai completamente in rotta.

Fu così che Icilio, rifiutandosi categoricamente di dare le spalle al campo di battaglia e fuggire, si ritrovò costretto a uccidere senza lasciare scampo ai suoi oppositori, se voleva uscire vivo da quella lotta.

I muscoli delle gambe intorpiditi, le braccia che reggevano ormai a fatica la spada, continuava a menare colpi a destra e a manca senza nessun’altra ragione che non fosse la pura sopravvivenza, cercando disperatamente di evitare non solo i colpi di sciabola dei suoi nemici ma anche le frecce che continuavano a piovere su di loro, inclementi.

Era solo in mezzo a quel mare d’uomini che continuavano a cadere, come onde che si infrangono contro gli scogli, sia da una parte che dall’altra.

Era lo sbando, la carneficina più totale, un odore di sangue forte e metallico che impregnava ormai l’aria e le urla, quelle maledette urla, che non accennavano a quietarsi stordendolo ogni istante di più.

Soltanto l’adrenalina e l’istinto di sopravvivenza lo mantenevano ancora in piedi.

Reagiva per un riflesso condizionato più che per una logica militare.

Colpiva, rifiutandosi di uccidere ma sapendo che se voleva districarsi da quella mischia assurda doveva, per forza di cose, abbattere i suoi avversari.

Quando finalmente quell’ondata continua di uomini e cavalli sembrò diradarsi, un barlume di speranza si accese di fronte ai suoi occhi all’idea che _forse_ quel giorno sarebbe tornato camminando sui suoi piedi fino all’accampamento.

E poi avvertì un sibilo, una freccia che passava vicinissima al suo volto e un violento spostamento d’aria alle sue spalle.

Si voltò appena in tempo per intercettare con il filo della spada un colpo di sciabola violento e alquanto animoso diretto contro di lui.

«Che ci fai tu qui?!» esclamò senza fiato, spalancando gli occhi all’inverosimile, mentre incrociava lo sguardo di un paio di occhi fin troppo azzurri che lo fissavano come se volessero incenerirlo.

In quanto arciere a cavallo, avrebbe dovuto essere in mezzo alle truppe turche a lanciare le sue frecce contro i soldati bizantini e invece, assurdamente, era lì, appiedato con la sciabola in pugno e la faccia di un boia pronto a staccare la testa al condannato di turno.

Non amava lanciare frecce, Gürim: lo trovava un modo poco soddisfacente di combattere.

Preferiva la sciabola, l’adrenalina di un combattimento ravvicinato, la sensazione delle ossa del nemico che si spaccavano sotto i suoi colpi, della carne che si lacerava contro la lama della sua spada, del sangue che scorreva caldo sul terreno, tingendo di rosso tutto ciò che toccava.

E poi, glielo aveva promesso al Bizantino che non avrebbe avuto pietà per lui.

Non gli avrebbe concesso una morte rapida e indolore trafiggendolo con una freccia, al centro esatto del torace.

No, doveva morire guardandolo in faccia, doveva morire trafitto da quella sciabola che gli avrebbe infilato nella carne fino all’elsa, soltanto per sentire il calore del suo sangue scivolargli sulla mano.

Doveva morire sapendo che era stato lui a ucciderlo, visto che non aveva seguito il suo consiglio.

Poteva risparmiarlo _fuori_ dal campo di battaglia ma lì erano soltanto due nemici e nient’altro.

«Sono venuto ad ammazzarti, Bizantino. E ora basta parlare, reagisci oppure _muori_!» lo richiamò, alzando la sciabola e assestandogli un altro colpo micidiale, tanto forte da rischiare di slogargli una spalla.

Il ragazzo reagì con un ruggito di protesta, bloccando quel colpo a mezz’aria mentre le due sciabole stridevano orribilmente, coperte dal rumore della battaglia che infuriava attorno a loro.

E poi lo allontanò da sé con un movimento rapido e deciso della mano, restando a fissarlo per qualche secondo mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

Era stato facile urlargli contro che l’avrebbe ucciso, quella notte, sull’onda della rabbia che ancora gli bruciava dentro, in mezzo a quelle tenebre che non gli permettevano di guardarlo in faccia e sostenere il _suo_ sguardo.

Tutt’altra cosa era trovarselo di fronte così, nel bel mezzo di quella battaglia assurda, stanco, demoralizzato, sconfitto, sapendo che era davvero giunto fin lì per ucciderlo, quel ragazzo al cui fianco aveva combattuto tante volte…

Strinse saldamente la spada nel suo pugno, mentre lo vedeva prepararsi ad attaccare di nuovo, con quel ghigno compiaciuto e ansioso che gli compariva sul volto, il sorriso di chi si preparava a uccidere.

Non c’era spazio per i sentimentalismi in una guerra.

Ora, su quel campo di battaglia, l’uno di fronte all’altro, non erano altro che _nemici_.

E lui non era disposto a morire né a lasciarsi ammazzare tanto facilmente.

Voleva uscire vivo di lì.

Anche se ciò avesse significato ucciderlo.

Gliel’aveva promesso, in fondo.

Era la ricompensa per aver tradito Costantinopoli, per aver tradito l’Imperatore, per aver tradito _lui_.

«Sarai tu a morire! È quello che si meritano i _traditori_ _come te_!”, ruggì Icilio attaccandolo per primo, senza lasciargli il tempo di mettersi in guardia.

Era folle, folle di rabbia.

E non avrebbe avuto nessuna pietà verso i traditori.

_Nessuna pietà_.

Gürim reagì prontamente, schivando il suo colpo e rispondendo con altrettanta violenza.

Non ci fu molto tempo per le parole, fra loro due.

La battaglia li chiamava, l’adrenalina che li manteneva in piedi li spingeva a scontrarsi l’uno contro l’altro, l’impulso affilato e feroce allo sterminio reclamava il sangue del nemico, il suo corpo e la sua vita.

Non c’era spazio per null’altro che per la guerra, per l’odore del sangue che impregnava la terra sotto i loro piedi, per il sudore che scorreva copioso lungo i muscoli intorpiditi, sempre più riottosi all’idea di continuare quella lotta.

I colpi si susseguivano rapidi, imprecisi e violenti, ma ferirsi non era semplice.

Si conoscevano abbastanza per riuscire a prevedere l’uno le mosse dell’altro.

E poi Icilio aveva quella fastidiosa abitudine di non mirare ai punti vitali, quando attaccava.

Era quasi una deformazione mentale, la sua, che lo spingeva a infliggere ferite non troppo gravi al suo nemico per dargli la possibilità di sfuggire, senza rendersi conto che, condannandolo a un lento dissanguamento, rendeva la sua morte soltanto più lenta e dolorosa.

Ben più preciso e implacabile era invece Gürim ma la stanchezza di una giornata intera cominciava a pesare anche su di lui, rendendo i suoi colpi meno efficaci del solito.

Lo avrebbe ucciso, non c’era alcun dubbio, il problema era trovare un buco nella sua guardia.

Il problema era smettere di rimandare l’irrimandabile.

Altrettanto titubante era Icilio, benché nella sua mente una sola parola si stesse sostituendo a ogni altro pensiero.

Il ricordo di quella notte bruciava ancora.

Il suono di quelle parole arroganti e di quell’appellativo, _Bizantino_ , rivolto a lui in maniera tanto sprezzante, quella voce strafottente e poi quell’invito a fuggire di fronte all’esercito turco bruciavano in maniera terribile al centro del suo petto.

E l’idea che davvero Gürim avesse attraversato la palizzata, fosse andato dall’altra parte, li avesse _traditi_ solo in quel momento si realizzava pienamente nella sua mente.

Gürim era un traditore.

Li aveva traditi e ora era tornato per ucciderlo! Lui, che era nel torto, era tornato per uccidere Icilio.

Non gliel’avrebbe permesso, non avrebbe sopportato l’idea che potesse sopravvivergli, doveva ucciderlo… Ucciderlo per essere venuto meno alla parola data…

Continuava a menare colpi e a rispondere, il Bizantino, sempre più stanco e demoralizzato, mentre solo quel pensiero lo teneva ormai in piedi. L’odio e il rancore guidavano quelle braccia che abbassavano la sciabola alla cieca, fendendo l’aria senza incontrare alcun ostacolo solido di fronte a loro.

Erano stremati e la notte si faceva sempre più vicina, il buio si sostituiva alla luce, la vista si offuscava e la stanchezza si faceva insopportabile.

Ma nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di cedere, nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di morire e nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di lasciar vivere l’altro.

E poi, all’improvviso, accadde.

Mirò al petto, Icilio, ma il colpo venne deviato dal giustacuore di cuoio di Gürim.

Sentì la lama affondare, per qualche centimetro, e ritirò la spada indietro sobbalzando.

Nonostante la penombra sempre più fitta, aveva la netta impressione di averlo colpito in maniera abbastanza grave.

Ma Gürim non barcollò e non diede segno di aver accusato alcun colpo, tanto che il ragazzo credette di averlo mancato. Si limitò a ruggire esasperato, reagendo d’istinto e allungando il braccio in avanti, con un colpo netto.

Sentì la punta della lama incontrare l’ostacolo di una costola, scalfirla, e poi infilarsi nella carne tenera e trasalì, continuando ad affondare la spada.

Quante volte glielo aveva ripetuto a Icilio di avere più cura del suo equipaggiamento? Quella cotta di maglia con quel buco nel petto che stava lì da due settimane era una sfida alla fortuna troppo grossa ma quel testardo non aveva voluto ascoltarlo.

In quel momento Icilio non ebbe neanche il tempo di ripensare alle parole del Turco.

Riuscì soltanto ad accasciarsi sul suo braccio, ripiegandosi contro la lama che gli aveva trapassato il petto, mentre le sue mani stringevano, involontariamente, il braccio che sorreggeva la sciabola.

E poi nulla più, soltanto due occhi vitrei e spalancati che fissavano il terreno, neanche il tempo di rammaricarsi per essere stato lui, dei due, a _morire_.

Neanche il tempo di rimproverarsi per non aver mantenuto la parola data… Per non averlo ucciso.

In fondo lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo fin dall’inizio che se mai fosse morto in guerra, sarebbe stato Gürim a ucciderlo.

In un modo contorto e sotterraneo se lo era sempre sentito, fin dentro le ossa.

Gürim restò a fissare quel corpo rigidamente piegato sul suo braccio per qualche istante, senza parlare, senza pensare, senza avere neanche la forza di respirare.

E poi sfilò la spada, a fatica, lasciando che quel cadavere cadesse sul terreno, fra i fili d’erba, a faccia in giù.

Non osò toccarlo, non osò neanche sfiorarlo con la punta di un piede, men che meno si azzardò a guardare in faccia _un morto_.

Lo aveva ucciso.

Quel pensiero si fece strada rapidamente nella sua mente, lasciandolo basito.

Non sapeva se essere felice, triste, rammaricato, arrabbiato, soddisfatto.

Non sapeva più niente.

E non ebbe molto altro tempo per interrogarsi.

Tossì violentemente, sputando sangue e si portò una mano al fianco destro, dove poco prima Icilio lo aveva colpito.

L’aveva affondata bene la spada, quel bastardo.

Gli aveva trafitto il fegato e quando aveva tirato via la lama era riuscito anche ad allargare la ferita.

In fondo lo sapeva che quando gli aveva promesso di ucciderlo, diceva sul serio ma non era quella consapevolezza a farlo incazzare.

Era l’idea che l’avesse lasciato vivo per ultimo, condannandolo a morire lentamente, mentre il sangue defluiva fuori insieme alla vita e al calore lasciando spazio solo al freddo e ai _pensieri_ , a mandarlo in bestia.

Senza pietà, fino all’ultimo, quel bastardo.

Gli aveva lasciato il tempo di pensare.

Il tempo di rendersi conto di averlo ucciso.

E di essere stato colpito.

E attorno a loro c’erano soltanto cadaveri: raggiungere l’accampamento avrebbe richiesto uno sforzo che il suo corpo non poteva sopportare.

E poi, era giusto così, dopotutto. Lo sapevano entrambi che avrebbero finito per ammazzarsi l’un l’altro.

Non c’era via d’uscita da quella consapevolezza.

Si piegò sulle ginocchia, facendosi perno con la spada per non stramazzare al suolo come un sacco di patate, finendo per ritrovarsi a fianco di quel corpo che giaceva esanime accanto a lui.

Preferiva non vederla quella faccia, preferiva non incrociare lo sguardo vacuo e fisso di quegli occhi ormai privi di vita.

Preferiva ricordarselo vivo.

Era un’immagine meno difficile da sostenere mentre le forze lo abbandonavano.

Alla fine anche il rumore dei suoi pensieri tacque, lasciando spazio soltanto al silenzio mentre il sole scompariva dietro le colline.

E poi il buio.

L’incoscienza.

La morte.

E un’altra notte scese su Manzicerta, mentre soltanto un cielo nero come la pece restava a fissare quell’immane distesa di corpi senza vita, di cui più nessuno avrebbe pronunciato i nomi.

La Storia avrebbe raccontato poi come da quella battaglia l’Imperatore era uscito vivo, nonostante i maneggi della sua Corte.

Urükior poté assistere soddisfatto al momento in cui il suo Sultano, vittorioso, piantò un piede sul collo del Diogene, rimandandolo poi a Costantinopoli con una scorta dei suoi soldati più fidati.

Reno vide come le parole di Icilio fossero veritiere, come davvero i Ducas avessero tramato per perdere quella battaglia, come non avessero esitato a mandare i loro soldati al macello, come non si fossero fatti alcuno scrupolo di veder morire _tutti quegli uomini_.

Nessuno dei due vide tornare il proprio compagno dalla battaglia.

La guerra se li era presi entrambi, si era presa le loro vite, ingorda e vorace, e la Storia aveva fatto presto a sprofondare i loro nomi nell’oblio, ricordandoli soltanto come due dei tanti _morti_ di quell’assurda carneficina.

E alla fine di loro erano rimaste solo le ossa, bianche come la luna, in mezzo a quelle colline dove gli inverni erano sempre troppo rigidi e le estati mai abbastanza calde.


End file.
